Tão Simples como Sorrir
by Sanae-chan
Summary: Universo Alternativo sem spoillers. Especial Dia dos Pais atrasado. O que um Malfoy faria por um filho? Lucius nem sonha. SLASH leve!


**Título: Tão Simples como Sorrir**

**Gênero: **Romance / Humor

**Classificação:** Yaoi / Slash

**Aviso:** HP e personagens pertencem a JK Rowling. Fic sem fins lucrativos.

**Nota:** essa fic não foi betada, então peço desculpas se houver erros gramaticais e de concordância. Boa leitura.

* * *

Grandes e atentos olhos azuis prateados focavam um amplo e gigantesco quadro com imagens que se moviam. Era um quadro completamente diferente do que possuía na mansão, e por isso, estava tão interessado em ficar olhando aquilo. O mais interessante era que os personagens ficavam falando um com os outros, depois com você e as imagens eram em uma variedade estonteante, ainda mais quando se tratava de uma criança de apenas cinco anos de idade. 

Draco tinha acompanhado o pai ao Ministério da Magia, pois sua mãe estava numa viagem à América com a irmã Bellatrix e ele não queria ficar com os elfos doméstico que não conseguiam mais controla-lo, como Lucius bem sabia disso. Da última vez que deixou o filho aos cuidados deles, Draco havia arruinado com boa parte da mansão, principalmente a sala de visitas, a biblioteca e o escritório (ironicamente seus lugares que mais freqüentava e prezava, tanto para negócios, como para recepções importantes). Moleque esperto, personalidade difícil como todo bom Malfoy.

Enquanto Lucius se arrumava esmeradamente para comparecer ao Ministério, em uma reunião importantíssima e se olhava criticamente no espelho de corpo inteiro em sua suíte presidencial, ao seu lado, a pequena figura de Draco apareceu, também se olhando criticamente no espelho, torcendo o narizinho arrebitado enquanto tentava deixar uma teimosa mecha de fios finos e louros de sua franja que insistia em cair em seu olho direito, atrás da orelha.

Lucius ergueu uma definida sobrancelha enquanto observava a cabecinha do filho a se mover nervosamente, por não conseguir o que queria. Então o viu suspirar alto, olhar para cima, bem aos seus olhos e lhe puxar delicadamente o tecido da calça, apontando com a outra mãozinha, a franja irritante.

- Papai... Ajeita pra mim.

Seu olho esquerdo logo se encrespou. Como, por Merlin, Lucius Malfoy, o maior patriarca das famílias aristocráticas, faria algo como: pentear o cabelo de uma criança? Mesmo que essa criança fosse seu filho.

Era ridículo! Pensava consigo enquanto Draco piscava, aguardando que lhe atendesse o pedido.

- Draco... – começou calmamente, camuflando seu desespero interior – Eu não sou sua mãe.

- Sim. Você é meu papai. – o menino assentiu vigorosamente, depois voltou a aguardar da mesma forma, só que dessa vez, caindo com a cabeça para o lado.

Lucius voltou a encrespar o olho esquerdo. Teimoso...

- Vou chamar-

- Não papai! – Draco bateu o pé no chão, fazendo uma careta. – Não gosto que eles escovem meu cabelo!

O patriarca colocou os olhos em branco. Teimoso demais... Respirou fundo e o ignorou, afinal, era só uma criança e já estava ficando atrasado. Deu uma última olhada em seu visual e foi sair do quarto, quando notou que sua varinha não estava sobre a penteadeira estilo imperial, que Narcissa havia amado a tal ponto de comprar mesmo sendo um móvel Muggle.

Ficou em choque, mas disfarçou magistralmente isso e encarou estreitamente ao filho, estendendo a mão imperiosa.

Draco afastou um passo, com as mãos atrás das costas e negou com a cabeça, também estreitando os olhos.

- Eu quero ir também!

- Não posso ficar te levando comigo – grunhiu irritado – Draco... – ameaçou com voz fria e perigosa.

O menino apertou os lábios, frisando a boquinha pequena e corando as bochechas. Logo o rosado começou a cobrir o narizinho também.

_- Oh não..._ – pensou consigo. Draco estava a ponto de chorar. O filho não era de chorar, mas quando chorava, era uma lástima, fazia de propósito, deixava de comer, de beber, de brincar, de abrir os olhos, tombava no chão e não levantava mais. Nem sabia como ele conseguia derramar tanta lágrima, era um completo dramático, apesar da idade.

E mimado... Muito mimado...

Com um olhar preocupado ao redor, se precavendo de que nenhuma alma viva ou morta estava os olhando, respirou profundamente para se acalmar e deu seu melhor olhar carinhoso (o que foi muito difícil de conseguir). Carregou ao menino e se sentou no banco frente à penteadeira, o colocando em seu colo.

Em resposta, Draco sorriu, devolvendo a varinha de onde havia pegado. Era fácil tirar dele, afinal, não passava de uma frágil criança, mas Lucius nunca quis confronta-lo rudemente.

Então, se controlando o máximo para não praguejar o que estava a ponto de fazer, pegou uma escova de prata com cerdas macias e passou a escovar o cabelo do filho, o observando pelo reflexo do espelho.

Os fios eram macios e se moldavam conforme a escova. Tão idêntico ao seu. Nem Narcissa possuía o cabelo nessa cor, o dela era um louro dourado reluzente, mas o seu era um louro luminoso quase prata. Com cuidado puxou a franja de Draco para trás, lhe quitando do rosto, e viu como apenas alguns fios teimaram em voltar ao mesmo lugar, mas a mecha em si, ficara definitivamente ajeitada como o filho queria.

Draco abriu ainda mais o sorriso, girando a cabeça para vê-lo nos olhos por sobre o ombro.

Não resistiu e acariciou com o polegar essa bochecha redonda admirando a facilidade com que o filho sorria.

Não tinha mais correção. Não sabia de quem foi a culpa de tê-lo mimado em excesso, mas agora não fazia a menor diferença...

Draco conseguia tudo que queria...

E foi assim que o menino foi parar numa sala cheia de material Muggle apreendido pelo Ministério enquanto o pai estava em reunião de negócios.

A sala pertencia a Arthur Weasley, coisa que o menino não sabia e o pai nem imaginava com quem o filho estava.

Arthur havia saído de sua sala para buscar alguns relatórios e quando retornava, viu o menino sozinho, sentado na sala de espera. Ficou com pena dele ficar ali esperando sem nada para se divertir, afinal, sabia que crianças gostavam de brincar, então o convidou a ver suas coisas.

No início Draco ficou amuado e o olhando torto, mas depois, acabou entrando na sala e observando as tranqueiras.

Como sua sala ficava de frente às poltronas de espera, deixou a porta encostada para que o menino ficasse com curiosidade, o que foi exatamente o que aconteceu.

A única coisa que chamou a atenção de Draco foi esse estranho quadro o qual não desgrudava os olhos.

Na realidade era uma televisão que estava ligada a um condutor precário de energia elétrica caseira onde sua fiação remendada vinha desde o condutor de ar o que tornava impossível saber de onde exatamente o senhor Weasley puxou a corrente elétrica, e pegava um canal qualquer de um sinal vindo de alguma cidade Muggle local. De vez em quando a imagem sumia, ficando aquele irritante chuvisco na tela e o alto ruído que indicava "fora do ar", mas depois voltava.

Arthur estava em sua mesa de trabalho, _dessecando_ minuciosamente um controle remoto que viera junto com a televisão, para tentar descobrir qual sua função, para quê servia e como se utilizava.

Nesse meio tempo, a TV mostrou a imagem de um parque de diversão imenso, e aos olhos e mente de Draco, um parque _Mágico_! Bem como as pessoas estavam falando.

- Eu também quero brincar aí – o menino tentou chamar a atenção da moça que apresentava essa maravilha, mas ela não lhe deu atenção, continuando com seu irritante monólogo. – Ouviu? Eu também quero brincar nesse parque! – exigiu, cutucando com o dedinho a tela da TV. Como não adiantava, franziu o cenho e encarou o senhor Weasley. – Essa boba não me responde!

Arthur pestanejou um pouco, pois estava intertido em sua pesquisa, até que entendeu o que o menino dizia.

- Oh, não, não – sorriu com carinho – Esse negócio não fala com a gente. É bem diferente dos quadros e embalagens de alguns produtos que... que... – engasgou, tossindo um pouco, enquanto Draco erguia uma sobrancelha o mirando interessado. Estava falando das embalagens de alguns brinquedos eróticos que demonstravam como se utilizava seu conteúdo e esclarecia as dúvidas dos compradores, mas isso era muito impróprio para um menino de cinco anos. – Enfim, esse negócio não fala com a gente, eu já tentei também, mas não adianta.

Draco estreitou os olhos o analisando desconfiado por alguns segundos, fazendo com que Arthur engolisse em seco, mas logo o ignorou, voltando a prestar atenção nos diversos e nunca antes visto brinquedos desse parque dos sonhos.

Então o nome foi dito, o que o fez abrir muito os olhos e gravar a palavra exata que a mulher dizia.

Disneylândia!

- Dis. Ne. Y. Lân. Di. A… - repetiu com calma, ainda ouvindo o nome que era constantemente pronunciado na televisão. – Disneylândia... Disneylândia... – recitava como um mantra, os olhos vidrados nas imagens do parque.

Nesse instante, o precário e perigoso condutor de energia deu um curto e pegou fogo, que com a ajuda dos inúmeros fios que se enroscavam entre si e se enfiavam dentro de tubos, papelões e outras porcarias até a parede e o condutor de ar, se alastrou numa velocidade impressionante, o que causou o estouro da televisão e outros aparelhos, como torradeiras, liquidificadores e microondas.

Arthur mal teve tempo de pegar a varinha e conjurar constantes feitiços de jatos de água, que não vencia o fogo que só aumentava e se propagava pela sala.

- Onde você está? – o senhor Weasley chamou desesperado, tentando encontrar o menino pela fumaça e labaredas de fogo.

Draco havia se afastado do fogo e se meteu debaixo da mesa, a qual começava a pegar fogo devido o conteúdo altamente perecível sobre ela. E o som alto do alarme de perigo soou por todo o prédio do Ministério.

Lucius deixou a sala de reuniões às pressas e buscou o filho onde o havia deixado, não o encontrando. Então viu o que acontecia na sala de Weasley e em como uma tonelada de água descia pelo teto e inundava o local, fazendo vestígios de Muggles nojentos deslizar para fora e sujar todo o corredor. Sorte que a eletricidade foi prontamente cortada pela magia de proteção do Ministério em caso de perigo, o que não prejudicou ainda mais a situação.

Mal teve tempo de dedicar sua melhor cara de repulsa, quando ouviu a tosse de Draco vindo de dentro da sala.

Avançou pela grossa fumaça, abanando para tentar dispersa-la e ver onde andava até parar ao lado de uma mesa chamuscada. Arthur Weasley estava no meio de sua sala, encharcado da cabeça aos pés e completamente desnorteado.

Do lado de fora as pessoas já tumultuavam o local, curiosas para saber o que acontecia.

- Oh, eu sinto muito senhor Malfoy! Não era minha intenção arriscar a vida de seu filho... – seu queixo começou a tremer incontrolavelmente enquanto tentava articular mais desculpas.

- Seu bastardo! – Lucius ficou possesso e avançou contra o homem ruivo, completamente revoltado por quase ter perdido o filho num incêndio. – Como ousou a trazer meu filho num lugar repleto de... Aberrações Muggles!

Arthur apenas se encolheu aguardando qualquer agressão, pois era bem merecida, mas antes que Lucius chegasse perto, um novo estalo se ouviu o que desencadeou novamente a magia de proteção e mais uma tonelada de água banhou a sala.

Nessa maré, o patriarca Malfoy foi arrastado, parando perto da porta com fios e mais fios de todas as cores e formatos enroscados em seu impecável cabelo.

Cuspiu água sentindo-se totalmente ultrajado e se sentou, vendo-se horrorosamente molhado e imundo, fora um rasgo em sua calça, causado quando caiu pela força da água. Grunhiu de ira dedicando seu olhar mais mortal ao ruivo. – Weasley!

Uma risada chamou sua atenção e de onde estava pôde ver Draco ajoelhado debaixo da mesa, rindo muito de sua situação.

Ficou aliviado em encontra-lo com apenas metade da roupa molhada, pois a mesa havia protegido o filho da água e do fogo, o cabelo estava um pouco arrepiado e tentou não pensar que aquilo era motivo de que estivera muito próximo ao fogo, e as bochechas e a testa apresentavam borrões de fuligem.

Estendeu os braços e o tirou dali, pondo-se de pé com o filho de encontro ao peito o analisou cautelosamente, passando os dedos pelos fios arrepiados e olhando as mãozinhas. Foi então que Draco se deu conta da situação quando focou o homem ruivo de nome Weasley e começou a soluçar enfiando o rosto de encontro ao pescoço do pai e o abraçando apertado.

- Satisfeito seu insignificante ser patético da sociedade ralé – sussurrou perigosamente. – Agora meu filho ficará traumatizado por toda vida!

- Sinto muito...

- Quieto! – rugiu com um dedo em riste. – Quieto! Seu... – esbaforiu, tentando manter a calma. Se ficasse mais um minuto ali dentro acabaria em Azkaban por assassinato a sangue frio e com milhares de testemunhas.

Deu as costas e saiu bufando daquela sala imunda com o filho nos braços, molhado da cabeça aos pés, o cabelo com ornamentos de fios torcidos nada digno a um Malfoy e com um baita rasgo na calça que deixava em evidência sua cueca de seda preta e parte da coxa extremamente pálida.

Caminhou pelo meio das pessoas tentando manter a compostura e a elegância mesmo no pior dos estados e junto, dedicava olhares fulminantes a cada rosto que encontrava pelo caminho e que estavam literalmente assombrados pelo que viam.

Já na porta ouviu um assobio nitidamente masculino e se voltou feito uma fera, encarando a todos com desconfiança, buscando o engraçadinho que teve a ousadia de assobiar como quem assobia a uma mulher atraente.

Ninguém moveu um músculo, nem ao menos piscaram ou respiraram enquanto esquadrinhava alguém suspeito.

Estreitou ainda mais os olhos e saiu dali, não querendo perder mais tempo, mas fazendo questão de tampar o rasgo e sua parte exposta, para que ninguém mais o encarasse ali.

Um loiro de roupas coladas ao corpo, com um menino nos braços e caminhando a passos rápidos sem perder a elegância e com a mão no traseiro. Foi assim que Remus Lupin viu Lucius Malfoy deixar o Ministério enquanto estava encostado na parede do saguão de entrada, camuflado por um dos pilares, e que o possibilitou assobiar de forma pitoresca e não ser descoberto pelo olhar azulado que queimava, afinal, não era todo dia que tinha o privilégio de ver aquela parte do corpo do patriarca Malfoy.

* * *

Dois dias depois do incidente no Ministério, Draco despertou em seu quarto para mais um dia de chatisse. 

- Dobby – chamou baixo.

O elfo apareceu num pop e se encostou perto do berço do pequeno patrão. O menino havia se levantado e estava agarrado nas grades de proteção.

- Pequeno mestre chamou Dobby, pequeno mestre?

Draco franziu o cenho e se afastou da borda quando o elfo encostou-se mais, com seus enormes e assustadores olhos, a cara bicuda e as orelhas abaixadas. Tinha medo dos elfos, mas nunca demonstraria isso. Tomou coragem e assentiu com a cabeça.

- Quero descer – ordenou, voltando para perto do elfo e estendendo os bracinhos.

- Oh... – choramingou o elfo em aflição – Pequeno mestre, Dobby não pode, pequeno mestre... Mestre Malfoy vai castigar Dobby se o fizer, pequeno mestre.

Draco fez bico e ia espernear, quando viu sua mãe passando pela porta que estava aberta. Ela estava com um roupão, uma toalha em volta dos cabelos, pantufas de pelúcia rosa e o rosto coberto de uma substancia verde.

Ao vê-la, Dobby tremeu inteiro e desapareceu num estalo.

- Mamãe! – Draco aproveitou, feliz.

Narcissa parou de andar e girou o corpo parecendo um robô. No lugar dos olhos haviam duas rodelas de pepinos.

Draco voltou a estremecer, tendo mais medo da mãe do que de Dobby.

- O que foi, meu anjinho – disse com dificuldade por não poder mexer os lábios por causa de sua máscara facial estar dura e repuxava a pele.

- Quero descer – pediu.

Narcissa se aproximou do berço e o carregou, o colocando em seguida no chão. Conseguia se locomover pela casa sem problemas, pois havia lançado em si mesma um feitiço de direção. Por isso mantinha as rodelas nos olhos.

- Onde você vai mamãe? – estava curioso.

- Spa, meu amor – respondeu tomando caminho – Quer vir com a mamãe?

O convite era tentador, pois adorava brincar no grande ofurô de imersão que o spa da mansão possuía e havia a sauna também, mas negou. Tinha outros planos mais divertidos. - E o papai? – inquiriu, indo atrás.

- Dormindo – ela acenou frescamente em direção da porta, os movimentos ainda duros e mecânicos, antes de dobrar o corredor e sumir.

Draco sorriu maldosamente e correu para a suíte dos pais. Empurrou a porta que sempre sua mãe largava encostada e entrou.

O quarto estava escuro, as grossas e pesadas cortinas estavam todas fechadas, mas conseguiu, pela claridade que vinha da porta, divisar a cama com o dossel aberto.

Voltou a sorrir maldosamente e correu para a poltrona que ficava próxima à janela. Conhecia mais o quarto dos pais do que o seu próprio, pois passava mais tempo ali do que em outro lugar da Mansão, vendo sua mãe e a infinidade de produtos cosméticos que ela possuía. Várias foram as vezes que Lucius advertiu a esposa que se ela continuasse a manter Draco consigo enquanto as únicas coisas que fazia era se embelezar e fazer compras, ele se tornaria um homem muito fresco, mas ela, como toda boa mãe que se presa, não deu a mínima atenção e manteve sua rotina diária.

Assim que alcançou a poltrona, subiu engatinhando e ficou de pé no estofado de veludo verde. Vasculhou pelo tecido da cortina o cordão que a abria e se pendurou nele. Quando seu pé tocou no chão, a cortina terminava de correr pelo trilho e uma forte, poderosa e quente luz solar adentrou pelo aposento, deixando tudo completamente iluminado e fez com que Lucius soltasse um berro e caísse da cama, na vã tentativa de se proteger.

Era domingo e aquele era o sol de uma tarde de verão escaldante, para variar...

Draco piscou algumas vezes, achando um pouco difícil acostumar a vista do escuro para o claro repentino, mas logo correu para seu pai, montando em seu estômago, onde ficou sentadinho.

Lucius mantinha os dois braços sobre os olhos, tentando fazer a dor de cabeça passar.

- Estou cego... – se lamentou, depois grunhiu quando Draco tentou tirar seus braços do rosto, para vê-lo melhor. Lutou um pouco, mas depois cedeu, tombando os braços acima da cabeça. – O que foi Draco? O que quer?

- Papai, olha pra mim! – bateu a mãozinha sobre o peito do pai.

Lucius suspirou profundamente. Quando o filho crescesse o suficiente, iria tentar pô-lo na linha, mesmo sabendo que não adiantaria nada, ao menos _teria mais_ _coragem_ de brigar com ele se ele não tivesse essa carinha fofa, esses olhinhos meigos e essa expressão de quem apela jogando sujo por _saber _que _possui vantagem _por ser tão encantador. Só então se deu conta que havia aberto um olho e o encarava. Graças a Merlin que não ficara cego!

- O que você quer? – tentou soar raivoso, mas mesmo conseguindo por ser de sua natureza ser arrogante, Draco não se intimidou nem um pouquinho.

- Me leva pra Disneylândia? Por favor, papai... Por favor... – o sacudiu pela camisa do pijama fazendo manha e abrindo um imenso, maravilhoso e irrecusável sorriso pidão.

_- E lá vamos nós outra vez..._ – afogou na garganta a insana vontade de chorar.

* * *

- Lucius... – Snape olhava profundamente aos olhos do patriarca Malfoy, tão compenetrado, sério e intenso – Você está _louco_? 

O loiro rolou os olhos antes de responder de uma forma muito irritada. – É claro que não!

- Então? – o outro apenas estava o encarando, de expressão indefinida e friamente.

- Já disse que Draco quer ir à Disneylândia – disse simples como se pedisse que servissem o chá das cinco. – Onde fica?

- Onde fica o que? – Snape não estava crente.

- Disneylândia! – gritou, revoltado. O que havia com Severus afinal?

Snape sorriu em deboche, curvando apenas um lado da boca. Draco havia convencido a Lucius Malfoy, o arrogante, o destemido e o mais chato de toda era bruxa, a leva-lo à Disneylândia? Esse garoto ia ser insuportável quando crescesse.

- Esquece Lucius. – negou com a cabeça – Você não conseguiria leva-lo à Disneylândia...

- Não posso... – o patriarca soou estranhamente baixo e emburrado, sentando-se de volta na cadeira e olhando sua taça de firewisky como se ela fosse extremamente interessante.

- Oh... – o moreno soltou um sorrisinho sarcástico, fazendo o loiro dedicar-lhe um olhar muito perigoso. – Draco conseguiu fazer você dar sua palavra... Típico...

- Vai me dizer ou terei que perguntar para outra pessoa?

- Certo, mas para você ir até a Disney, terá que aprender a dirigir, pois pegar uma condução pública, você enfartaria – debochou, se divertindo horrores. Lucius apenas conseguiu erguer uma sobrancelha de uma forma bem confusa. – Disneylândia é um complexo de lazer _Muggle_... – voltou a curvar o canto da boca, ao notar o alarde nos olhos azuis do amigo. – Absurdamente, perigosamente e infinitamente _Muggle_.

* * *

Enquanto Lucius tinha um ataque epiléptico em sua sala de visitas ao lado de um Severus nem um pouco preocupado em socorre-lo e muito pelo contrário, adorando vê-lo se rebaixar a um nível nada Malfoy com seus ataques, Draco estava no jardim de sua mansão, procurando algum Clabbert¹ entre as ramas das flores e arbustos, mas para sua decepção, apenas os gnomos queriam aparecer naquele dia. Sua mãe estava repousando numa espreguiçadeira de palha, óculos escuros e lendo uma revista de moda (resumindo, completamente alienada do filho e do marido). 

Foi se afastando da residência sem se dar conta, entre as enormes árvores, até que encontrou, pela primeira vez, um cercado da altura da cintura de um adulto. Quando por fim percebeu que estava no limite de seu terreno, abriu os olhos em pânico, girou a cabeça para trás notando que mal se via a mansão.

Nunca havia se distanciado tanto e saber que do outro lado dessa cerca era um terreno inexplorado (ou assim supunha em sua mente de criança), lhe dava cócegas no estômago, e medo, muito medo, afinal, era geneticamente propício a escapar de uma situação desconhecida do que explorar imprudentemente sem preocupar pelas conseqüências.

Mas estava curioso pelo que acharia do outro lado...

Ficou ali parado, encarando a cerca e pensando se deveria ou não ver o que tinha atrás da espessa trepadeira que se enroscava pelas hastes de madeira, formando um muro de folhas verdes. Era só aproximar e abrir entre as ramas que caíam penduras até o chão de terra e espiar o outro lado.

Porém, do outro lado, havia alguém que era geneticamente mais propenso a entrar de cabeça em uma aventura descuidada sem pensar nos perigos do que ficar quieto, tentando se decidir se retornava ou se escondia para que nada o visse ali.

Draco arregalou ainda mais os olhos e quis se esconder, quando um ruído se fez muito perto de onde estava, mas seu corpo não reagiu, ficando petrificado onde estava.

As pequenas ramas mais baixas se abriram e um pequeno rosto surgiu, junto com o impacto de um par de olhos extremamente verdes escudados por grandes lentes redondas.

- Olá – o outro menino sorriu. – É você que estava fazendo barulho?

Draco piscou um par de vezes, tentando sair dessa impressão, então se aproximou e olhou o outro mais de perto.

- Quem é você? – questionou, curioso.

- Harry – ele sorriu um pouco mais.

- Você mora aí?

- Sim.

- Com quem?

- Minha mamãe e meu papai.

- Por que eu não te conheço? – franziu a testa.

Harry ficou pensativo também. Era estranho... Por que seria? Seus pais tinham muitos amigos e para ele, conhecia qualquer pessoa.

- Quem é você? – o menino perguntou com nítido interesse.

- Draco.

Harry manteve a mirada fixa nesses olhos prateados, nos fios platinados que se esvoaçavam com a simples brisa que soprava naquele momento, na pele extremamente pálida e imaculada, sem qualquer mancha, arranhões ou pintinhas. Então arregalou os olhos, o verde de suas íris brilhando ainda mais com a descoberta, e sorriu, um sorriso maravilhoso.

- Você atendeu meu pedido! – quase não cabia em si de tanta alegria – Você veio pra brincar comigo!Ai! Preciso contar pra mamãe, não saia daqui!

Draco ficou um pouco surpreso com essa faladeira toda e quando Harry desapareceu de vista. Apenas pôde ouvir seus passos se afastando às pressas pela grama do outro lado.

Não soube o porquê, mas ficou ali esperando, como o outro havia pedido, mas por pouco tempo.

- Draco? – era a voz de sua mãe, não muito longe de onde estava.

Olhou para trás e viu a figura delicada em vestido de musselina coral que caminhava perto das árvores mais altas, então regressou a mirada para a cerca. Ele ainda não voltara.

- Draco? – Narcissa chamou novamente, um pouco mais alto. Não teve escolha. Regressou correndo e foi se abraçar ao corpo aconchegante da mãe, deixando que ela o carregasse de volta à mansão. – Onde estava? Fiquei preocupada, meu anjo. Sabe que o terreno é imenso para uma criança da sua idade.

* * *

Harry correu pelo seu jardim sem muita dificuldade afinal, o jardim da Mansão Potter era coberta por grama macia, flores em canteiro cercado cuidadosamente para evitar qualquer acidente e várias árvores, mas com perfeito espaço entre si, causando uma visão extensa de todo o terreno e uma gostosa sombra nos dias de calor. 

- Harry, não corra – Sírius, seu padrinho o advertiu. Conversava sentado na ampla área térrea, junto de James.

O menino diminuiu a velocidade, mas continuou correndo até alcançar sua mãe, que se distraía na estufa de vidro, ao lado da moradia.

- Mamãe! – chamou radiante, se abraçando a ela que estava podando algumas flores.

Lilly sorriu pela felicidade do filho. – O que aconteceu para estar tão contente?

- Eu vi mamãe! Eu vi! Ele atendeu meu pedido e veio brincar comigo! – deu saltinhos tamanha afobação que sentia.

- Viu quem? – ela perguntou carinhosamente. Amava ver seu filho tão feliz e sorridente.

- Meu anjo da guarda! Mamãe, ele é lindo! – corria de um lado ao outro, tentando se explicar para que ela, uma adulta, o entendesse, afinal, não era culpa de sua mãe não saber as verdades desse mundo. – Agora eu tenho alguém para brincar e ele vai cuidar de mim e vai ficar comigo para todo sempre.

Lilly se compadeceu pelo inocente pensamento de seu filho. Ele era muito pequeno e teria muitas coisas por passar para aprender que a vida não era exatamente um mar de rosas como ele imaginava. Talvez esse suposto anjo fosse um amigo invisível que Harry criara por ser um pouco sozinho, sem irmãos ou primos com que brincar, visto que sua irmã os detestavam e não era a favor dos bruxos.

- Que bom que encontrou um amiguinho – ela sorriu com ternura.

- Posso chamá-lo para brincar mamãe?

- Claro! Pedirei para que nossa elfa doméstica faça um gostoso suco de abóbora e biscoitos para vocês comerem.

Harry não esperou mais palavras e correu de volta ao cercado que dividia o terreno de sua casa.

- Harry, não corra! – Sírius voltou a avisar, sendo novamente atendido pela metade, pois como da primeira vez, o menino diminuiu a velocidade, mas não deixou de correr.

Quando Harry chegou de volta à cerca e afastou as ramas para ver seu anjo da guarda, somente a decepção o recebeu, ao constatar que não havia mais ninguém ali.

De pronto seu sorriso sumiu e seus olhos se entristeceram. Insistiu, beirando a cerca para se garantir que não havia esquecido o local onde o encontrara, mas por mais que procurasse, não chegou a encontra-lo.

Harry estava sozinho novamente...

Todos os dias acordava cedinho, chutava as cobertas e descia do berço. A primeira coisa que fazia era escovar os dentes em sua pia personalizada da altura ideal de seu tamanho e trocar o pijama que o elfo doméstico sempre deixava separado sobre a poltrona para quando acordasse, para em seguida, ser recebido pelos braços maternos e conduzido em seu aconchegante colo até a mesa para o café da manhã.

Mas no dia seguinte ao encontrar e perder tão rápido seu suposto anjo da guarda, a primeira coisa que fez depois de se trocar e ser carregado até a sala de jantar foi descer da cadeira e correr para fora.

Cruzou a longitude do jardim, passando pelas sombras das imensas árvores até o cercado mais afastado, e ali, afastou as ramas e espiou, esperançoso.

Não havia ninguém...

E foi assim durante a semana inteira, até que num belo dia, quando se acercou à tão já conhecida divisória de terreno, parou com receio de abrir as ramas para mais uma vez não encontrar nada.

Ao invés, se sentou na grama e se encostou ao cercado, ficando assim e apenas observando os gnomos que trabalhavam pelo jardim fazendo suas casas no chão ou no tronco das árvores.

E em sua cabecinha, julgou que seu anjo da guarda havia se esquecido de si.

* * *

Lucius acordou cedo nesse domingo, afinal, havia prometido que levaria seu único filho ao parque Muggle, e o faria hoje. 

Enquanto cruzava o espaço que separava seu quarto do quarto do filho, teve um calafrio só de se lembrar do que tivera de passar para conseguir atender a vontade do filho.

Segunda-feira mal havia começado, quando Severus Snape apareceu em sua porta disposto a ajuda-lo. Foi praticamente arrastado para o Beco Diagonal, no intuito de enganar Narcissa sobre a loucura que fariam (ou melhor, que o patriarca seu marido Malfoy faria, já que Snape estava ciente de que se manteria em uma distancia segura), aparataram dali para a Londres Muggle, coisa que por si só já quase dera outro ataque no magnata puro-sangue e, devidamente vestidos como essa gente, após transfigurarem seus trajes bruxos, Severus o conduziu até um estabelecimento esquisito, na opinião de Lucius, onde um funcionário já os aguardava.

Um homem alto, cabelo negro e óculos redondo aproximou de ambos com um enorme sorriso no rosto, estendeu a mão e os cumprimentou enfaticamente.

- Devem ser o senhor Malfoy e o senhor Snape, eu suponho – disse nojentamente carismático e educado, para o gosto do loiro desconfiado – Eu sou James Potter.

- Claro – Severus foi esclarecer a muda pergunta que pintou no rosto de Malfoy – Eu o contatei através de um anuncio de intermédio Bruxo-Muggle de aulas de direção para bruxos que desejam passar férias no mundo Muggle sem passar vexame – disse calmamente como quem conversa sobre algo casual, enquanto Lucius abria os olhos incrédulos. – Não me olhe assim, ele garante sigilo e total êxito em suas aulas de volante.

- E você acreditou? – silvou a meia voz, querendo estrangular a Snape.

- Lógico que não – foi rude.

- Não se preocupe senhor Malfoy! – Potter lhe interrompeu com um distinto sorriso nos lábios – Confie em mim, eu sei o que faço e você não é o primeiro e nem será o ultimo bruxo a vir aqui para aprender como se dirige um carro.

Com isso, James arrastou Lucius até a parte de dentro, largando Severus na área de espera, quem se acomodou tranqüilamente em uma das poltronas e abriu uma revista qualquer, para matar o tempo de espera.

Uma hora depois de ser arrastado pelo eufórico funcionário, Lucius se encontrava _voando_ pelas ruas e avenidas de Londres Muggle numa máquina altamente perigosa.

Potter ria como se estivesse se divertindo como nunca antes na vida, sentado tranqüilamente no lado do passageiro e indicando aonde deveriam seguir.

- Isso senhor Malfoy, estamos indo muito bem! – disse em tom alto, para ser ouvido devido o barulho do vento batendo contra as janelas abertas.

- Não acha que estamos indo rápido demais? – Lucius girou o volante quando um cachorro atravessou a frente deles, o carro quase se choca com um prédio o que o fez prontamente virar o volante para o lado contrário, voltando para a pista e cruzando pela contra mão, o que ocasionou que alguns carros que circulavam naquele lado freassem bruscamente para não se chocarem. O automóvel cruzou a calçada e foi parar numa outra pista, menos movimentada.

James olhava ao cronômetro sem prestar atenção nesse pequeno detalhe que acabara de se suceder e que marcava duzentos quilômetros por hora.

- Não – negou com a cabeça – Acho que estamos indo numa velocidade considerável, visto que as novas Nimbus Milleniun alcançam o triplo de velocidade.

O patriarca Malfoy suava a picas e sem realmente querer, tivera a obrigação de fazer a maldita pergunta que não queria ouvir a respectiva maldita resposta.

- Você alguma vez já deu aulas de volante senhor Potter?

- Quem dá aulas é minha esposa Muggle com poderes bruxos, mas meu filho está estranhamente enfermo então ela resolveu ficar em casa pra cuidar dele e eu tive de vir em seu lugar. Mas não se preocupe, eu dou aulas de vôo, então eu sei como é.

A única coisa que o respeitável patriarca Malfoy pôde fazer, enquanto o carro voava pelo asfalto, era gritar desesperadamente enquanto seu instrutor sorria feito um louco, maravilhado com o arranque do motor de um aparato Muggle como aquele.

E depois de uma trágica e interminável semana de aulas, e depois do carro bater contra um muro, um poste, cair de uma ponte, causar um tremendo engarrafamento numa das principais avenidas de Londres, de ser preso por dirigir feito um maníaco e sem carteira, quase morrer inúmeras vezes e depois de tudo isso, sempre acabando sendo salvo pelos feitiços de Potter, curado, desafogado e fora uma dúzia de obliviates em Muggles - Lucius Malfoy estava pronto para levar seu filho para a Disneylândia.

Empurrou a porta do quarto de Draco e o encontrou sentado no berço, disperso.

- Olá Dragão – sussurrou, o carregando no colo – Vamos para a Disneylândia?

Draco abriu um grande sorriso. – Vai me levar agora?

- Sim – sorriu emocionado. Ver esse sorriso no rostinho do filho valia todo sacrifício que passara a semana inteira.

Draco sorriu ainda mais. – Eu posso levar uma pessoa?

Lucius estranhou. Nunca o filho teve muitos amiguinhos, os únicos que mais freqüentavam ali eram a família Zabini e Parkinson, mas a filha dos Parkinson, Draco não gostava muito de brincar, pois ela era menina e só brincava de casinha, obrigando ao filho ser seu marido, coisa que para Draco era muito irritante e detestável.

- Blaise está viajando com os pais – avisou ao filho, achando que ele falava do menino.

- Não – negou com a cabeça – É outra pessoa.

- Hum... Claro – deu de ombros.

Uma vez estando no andar térreo, desceu o filho do colo e o viu sair correndo em direção ao jardim.

Draco sorria encantado e quando fazia isso, realmente era de enternecer o coração de qualquer um.

Passou pelas mesmas árvores e flores que compunha seu vasto jardim e foi parar frente ao cercado que demarcava o final de sua casa. Aproximou-se sorrateiro e separou as ramas que encobria sua visão.

Foi encontrar o misterioso menino sentado e encostado na cerca.

- Harry – chamou baixo.

O garoto olhou surpreso e se levantando num salto, se agarrou nas hastes de madeira, sorrindo alegremente.

- Você voltou! Por que foi embora? Fiquei te esperando.

- Mamãe veio me buscar – afastou uma mecha de franja em sua testa – Mas papai vai me levar na Disneylândia e ele deixou você ir também. Você quer?

Harry assentiu vigorosamente, com um sorriso maior ainda.

Sem pensar duas vezes, o menino moreno começou a escalar perigosamente a cerca, na tentativa de saltar para o lado de Draco. Passou uma perna, depois a outra, mas acabou por escorregar e cair de costa.

No impulso, fechou os olhos e esperou a pancada, mas esta veio amortecida e com um grunhido de dor que não era o seu. Abriu os olhos e girou a cabeça para ver o que havia acontecido, dando de cara com Draco, quem foi em seu socorro quando estava para cair e acabou por servir de aparador fofinho.

- Obrigado – Harry sorriu e lhe beijou a bochecha em agradecimento.

Draco corou levemente as bochechas antes de reclamar. – Você é pesado, saia de cima.

Ao invés de atender a ordem, Harry apenas girou o corpo e abraçou o loirinho como se nunca mais fosse soltar.

- Promete que nunca mais vai embora? Vai ser meu amigo para sempre?

- Ta bem – foi a única coisa que cogitou a dizer.

- Promete! – Harry insistiu, o olhando nos olhos. Não queria mais ficar sozinho.

- Prometo – e ambos selaram a promessa enlaçando os dedos mínimos.

E foi de mãos dadas que os garotos se apresentaram frente a um confuso patriarca Malfoy.

Lucius olhou o amigo do filho de cima a baixo e mesmo achando alguma semelhança familiar no menino, não chegou a reconhecer de fato. Deu de ombros, querendo mais é levar o filho para o parque Muggle e encerrar essa história como um bom pai que cumpre suas palavras.

Também nem chegou a pensar que o menino estava lá sem os pais ou responsáveis saberem, nem quis perguntar de onde afinal ele havia saído. A única coisa que fez, foi colocar os dois dentro de uma Mercedes que Snape havia lhe arrumado na noite anterior, entrar no carro e colocar o cinto de segurança e com o máximo de cuidado para que Narcissa não os ouvisse e ficasse histérica por estar levando o filho num troço muggle como aquele, deixou a Mansão Malfoy com lentidão, cuidando para não cometer o erro de pisar muito no acelerador e manobrando como se deve, tomou a rua e seguiu rumo à avenida.

Havia memorizado os nomes e os trechos que seguiria até o complexo de lazer. Na dúvida, sempre podia contar com sua varinha, devidamente guardada no bolso de seu casaco.

Oh sim, as roupas! Quando teve que parar o carro num farol, tratou de pegar a varinha e transfigurar sua roupa, assim como as dos meninos em algo parecido ao que os detestáveis e anti-estéticos sangue-ruim usavam.

Quando chegaram à Disney depois de algumas horas de viagem e desceu do carro, não passou despercebido para seu ego que as pessoas logo o miraram com respeito e admiração. Vestia um conjunto Armani de corte reto e clássico sem nada que lhe deixasse muito social, como gravata ou lenço, apenas a camisa com os dois primeiros botões abertos e a calça com um discreto cinto, e quando desceu os meninos, sorriu convencido, pois eles vestiam trajes casuais em jeans, mas de modelos de marca como Seven e Versace.

O centro Disney não era lá tão ruim, como havia imaginado. Se divertiram por teatros, shows e musicais, assim como tiraram fotos muggles, comeram, beberam e tomaram sorvete em restaurantes que chegava a competir com alguns do mundo bruxo, tinha que admitir. Também andaram em vários brinquedos que as crianças da idade de Harry e Draco podiam brincar.

O mais compensador era ver o sorriso que facilmente brotava no rosto do filho, agora com orelhas de Mickey que contrastavam berrante em seu cabelo platinado, igual ao que Harry também usava, mas que ao contrario de Draco, parecia que ter essas orelhinhas era algo próprio, devido ao seu cabelo negro.

Quando já estava escuro e o complexo era todo iluminado, dando um efeito mais mágico ao lugar, Lucius decidiu que era hora de partir. Como último presente desse dia, foi com as crianças até um vendedor de balões em forma de cabeças de Mickeys e comprou duas, dando uma para cada um.

Nunca se imaginou fazendo isso e queria que seus feitos nesse dia tão distinto nunca chegassem ao conhecimento bruxo, nem de Narcissa ou qualquer um que fosse, para não manchar sua má reputação adquirida com tanto sacrifício por seus antepassados.

Se alguém soubesse que o arrogante e desalmado Lucius Malfoy ficou um dia inteiro brincando num parque Muggle com duas crianças, quem teria medo?

Dava até calafrio só de imaginar as pessoas o olhando com aqueles olhos cheios de divertimento, compaixão e vivacidade que se dedica aos bonzinhos.

Enquanto estava imerso nesses pensamentos e tratava de amarrar as cordinhas dos balões no braço dos meninos, mal percebeu que o Tigrão se aproximava sorrateiramente por suas costas.

Foi algo muito rápido e que resultou num desastre para o já distinto dia do patriarca Malfoy e com a perda do balão de Draco no processo.

Tigrão agarrou Lucius pelas costas num abraço de ferro o que ocasionou que soltara o balão de Draco antes de ter a chance de amarrar em seu pulso. O menino apenas viu o balão subindo e subindo, sem se dar conta de que seu pai estava sendo atacado.

Lucius, impedido de mover os braços e sentindo-se totalmente indefeso e tão subjugado pelo corpo enorme do Tigre e longe de conseguir pegar sua varinha para enfeitiçar o desgraçado que ousava a fazer isso, tentou gritar, mas para seu desespero maior, Pooh apareceu para lhe tampar a boca.

Viu horrorizado quando Pateta chegou e carregou os dois meninos enquanto era praticamente arrastado dali bem debaixo das fuças dos desprezíveis Muggles que riam e aplaudiam achando graça e levando tudo na brincadeira. Só isso bastou para reforçar seu rancor e ódio para esses seres de quinta categoria.

Estava sendo seqüestrado por homens fantasiados de criaturas fofas e ninguém se dava conta!

Vagou os olhos rapidamente ao redor para se situar e ver a gravidade de sua situação, quando notou que não havia mais ninguém por onde estavam o arrastando. No meio do escuro havia um furgão preto, todo fechado e ao se aproximarem, notou que Alladin saiu de detrás de uma árvore e abriu a parte traseira do automóvel, onde foi forçado a entrar com todos os personagens juntos.

Alladin ainda deu uma bisbilhotada ao redor, para ter certeza de que ninguém os notara antes de fechar a porta e se acomodar frente ao descabelado loiro.

Foi então que Lucius reconheceu quem era.

- Potter! – rosnou, totalmente revoltado tamanho descaramento.

Então viu ainda mais assombrado, quando os demais se desmascararam. Pooh era Remus Lupin, Tigrão era na realidade Sirius Black e o mais inacreditável de todos – o Pateta era Severus Snape!

O famoso patriarca Malfoy abriu a boca como que dissesse "oh" e cravou sua mais letal mirada em seu _suposto_ amigo.

- Eles me ameaçaram – foi sua única palavra em forma de defesa. Na realidade estava realmente indignado por ser obrigado a atuar dessa forma ridícula e ainda se fantasiar de Pateta, dentre todos os personagens – Cortesia de Sirius Black pra variar.

O mencionado sorriu de lado no mais puro estilo cafajeste e envolveu a cintura de Lucius com um braço para evitar que se levantasse ou se movesse. Remus ergueu a varinha do loiro e o sacudiu para enfatizar que não tinha escapatória enquanto James cravava sua desprezível mirada bem dentro dos olhos azuis prateados que o enfrentou furiosamente.

- Me diga Malfoy... Por que seqüestrou meu filho? – soou calmamente.

- Seqües- Que! Eu? Como ousa! – estreitou os olhos perigosamente.

* * *

Harry olhava sua mãe a empacotar as coisas da Mansão Potter enquanto seu pai resmungava sem parar para um debochado Sírius e um preocupado Remus. 

Estava sentado no tapete felpudo da sala, frente à apagada lareira, pois o restante dos móveis foram magicamente encolhidos e guardados.

Não entendia porque estavam deixando a casa vazia, e mal imaginava que iriam se mudar dali.

- Amorzinho – lhe sussurrou Lillian com carinho – Dá licencinha pra mamãe poder guardar o tapete? – então olhou para a porta e indicou amavelmente – Sente ali no degrauzinho da área que logo estamos indo.

Harry obedeceu com um sorriso e foi se sentar onde sua mãe havia lhe indicado. Para onde estavam indo? De férias? Será que poderia levar Draco com eles? Essas perguntas passavam por sua cabeça, achando que seria divertido passear por uma semana com o amiguinho.

Então ouviu a verdade, quando James passou a reclamar em voz alta.

- Odeio os Malfoy! Acham que podem comprar todo mundo! – sacudiu a varinha em sinal de revolta – Onde já se viu! Só porque o assustamos aquela noite ele foi me ferrar no emprego!

- Ninguém suporta a arrogância e o descaramento dos Malfoy – concordou Remus – Eles acham que o dinheiro compra tudo.

- Não sei o que minha prima viu naquele traste – Sírius ponderou consigo mesmo – Apesar de que ele é um baita de um traste bonito para nosso pesar.

Potter lhe dedicou um olhar nada amigável pelo comentário.

- Relaxa James. Vocês se mudarão para um lugar melhor e bem longe de um vizinho como este – Remus incentivou, dando tapinhas nas costas do amigo.

Lillian negou com a cabeça ao ouvir as reclamações do marido. Potter havia perdido o cargo no ministério por uma nada discreta interferência do senhor Malfoy. Depois foi uma guerra entre vizinhos que ficou marcado na história do bairro. Como era sensata e não descabeçada como os homens a sua frente, sabia que James até que mereceu pelo que aprontou na Disneylândia. Ferir o orgulho do todo-poderoso aristocrata arrogante Lucius Malfoy só dava em coisa ruim.

Enquanto os homens discutiam, ela terminou de conferir se estava tudo bem guardado e que não havia se esquecido de nada. Então foi ver como estava Harry.

Ao sair para a área, qual não foi a surpresa em não encontra-lo em nenhum lugar visível.

- James! – berrou histérica.

* * *

Draco saia para o jardim após beber seu suco favorito e ao pisar na grama, foi atingido em cheio por algo que simplesmente se atirou contra si, o derrubando no chão. 

- Draco, nós temos que fugir! – Harry praticamente atropelava as próprias palavras – Não temos tempo, meus pais vão embora!

- Hn? – foi a única coisa que o menino conseguiu articular.

- Não deixe que me levem embora! – pediu entre soluços.

O menino loiro nem chegou a se erguer, quando Lucius apareceu em cena e grunhiu ao ver o outro menino ali.

- Vá pra casa garoto! – o patriarca tentou espantar a Harry abanando as mãos como a quem espanta algum cachorro – Não quero mais problemas com seu patético pai.

Harry apenas negou com a cabeça, se negando a largar Draco.

Lucius voltou a grunhir, tendo que tocar nessa miniatura de Potter. Quando suspendeu o garoto nos braços, pronto para carrega-lo até o vizinho e aproveitar para xingar e ofender ao pai do garoto, nem precisou.

- Solte o meu filho Malfoy! – James apareceu totalmente revoltado e a seu lado vinha Sírius.

O patriarca desceu o garoto no chão e enfrentou ao outro com raiva.

- Você não cuida direito do próprio filho e acha que sou eu o culpado?

- Você sempre é culpado, mesmo que nunca conseguiram te incriminar! – Potter rebateu, dando um passo na direção do loiro.

Narcissa saiu da mansão e foi de encontro a Draco, o carregando, enquanto Lillian saiu de detrás do marido e puxou a Harry pelo braço.

- Vamos meu querido, temos que ir.

- Não! – enquanto era puxado, Harry estendeu a mão livre para Draco, que tentava descer do colo da mãe, mas era impedido por esta.

- Harry! – só conseguiu estender a mão em direção ao amiguinho.

E ver o outro menino partindo foi a primeira vez que se sentiu triste e sozinho.

* * *

Seis anos depois, tudo era novidade para seus olhos curiosos. 

Seu pai havia lhe contado inúmeras vezes sobre Hogwarts, mas nada se comparava quando se via pessoalmente.

Era esplendorosa!

Também conheceu pessoas novas ali e pessoas que conhecia desde sempre, como seu padrinho Severus Snape que já fazia tempo, conseguiu reatar a amizade com seu pai, mas que sofrera, e como sofrera, depois do incidente de um parque de diversões que não se recordava direito, afinal, ainda era criança.

E conheceu pessoas desprezíveis, como um tal de Potter, Granger e Weasley.

Detestou a Potter por este ter lhe ignorado e rechaçado sua amizade. Detestou Granger por saber que ela era sangue-ruim e por último, detestava Weasley porque ele era um ruivo e um Weasley e nem sabia exatamente porque detestava esse sobrenome e esse cabelo, além dele ser pobre. Só sabia que tinha aversão aos Weasley desde pequeno. Vai entender...

Mas ao mesmo tempo em que desprezava ao garoto Potter, também sentia uma certa pendência a ele, passando a classifica-lo como o primeiro em sua lista de pessoas ao qual tinha o dever de tornar a vida impossível.

E nem imaginou que em certo dia, em seu quarto ano naquele internato, esse modo de vê-lo seria mudado drasticamente. Tanto por si, como por sua contraparte.

Era aula de Cuidados com Criaturas Mágicas e estudavam um bando de Billywig² que estavam cuidadosamente presos em uma jaula enorme, para que os alunos pudessem entrar e os insetos não escaparem enquanto o professor meio-gigante dizia sobre suas características.

Não viu quem foi, nem exatamente como aconteceu para deixar os Billywigs inquietos, só soube que as pessoas saíam correndo largando a porta aberta onde os insetos escaparam e alguns deles se chocaram consigo e o picou.

Doeu horrores e viu como sua magnífica e imaculada pele se avermelhava e inchava e prontamente começou a flutuar sem controle. Outros estudantes estavam em sua mesma situação, mas não chegaram a perder o controle de seus corpos, como acontecia consigo.

- Ah! – escapou de seus lábios ao se ver subindo cada vez mais, até que uma mão se fechou em seu pulso, o segurando.

Quando baixou os olhos para saber quem era, se deparou com um par de intensos olhos verdes, cabelo rebelde e um pequeno sorriso de divertimento a brincar por uma fina e rosada boca.

- Não estava pensando em ir embora e nos deixar, não é Malfoy? – Potter ainda mantinha um semblante plácido, chegando a ser até belo.

Mas o que Draco não sabia, era que na mente de Harry, o loiro parecia como um anjo. A pele pálida tinha uma sustância leitosa sob os raios do sol, e que o cabelo platinado brilhavam como ouro líquido conforme era açoitado pelo vento e ele literalmente flutuava graciosamente no ar, como se possuísse asas invisíveis.

E lembrou-se o que o tempo lhe fez esquecer um dia... Havia um anjo em sua vida quando criança.

Nenhum notou que um dos Billywig estava no ombro de Potter e ali resolveu deixar sua marca, só se deram conta quando, assustados, Harry passou a flutuar junto de Malfoy e ambos riram muito enquanto os que não levaram picadas tentavam ajudar aqueles que foram afetados pelo veneno.

Draco se perdeu nesse olhar verde e se lembrou que há muito tempo, sentia falta dessa mirada tão expressiva.

E as rivalidades Potter-Malfoy em que eles cresceram ouvindo de seus pais, foi por terra. Já não importava tanto assim.

E uma reclusa e incerta trégua foi posta por ambos os garotos. Que quando se cruzavam pelos corredores e seus olhares se encontravam, só conseguiam corar e sorrir estupidamente, para confusão de seus amigos.

* * *

Quando Lucius Malfoy recebeu uma carta de seu filho único que estava cursando seu quinto ano em Hogwarts, não acreditou quando leu que o rapaz estava namorando. 

Talvez uma paquera sem muita importância, como todos da sua idade, mas namoro mesmo, nem em sonho.

O patriarca sorriu quando chegou a segunda carta e nela, Draco lhe contava que seu primeiro beijo havia sido incrível. Sentado em sua poltrona na biblioteca privada dos Malfoy em sua mansão, até imaginava a cara do filho, levemente corada e aquele inconfundível sorriso que ele deixava ver com tanta facilidade que por vezes nem parecia um Malfoy.

Sentia falta de ter o minado e indomável rapaz por perto, afinal, Draco sempre foi apegado a ele, mas não se podia lutar contra a vida, e logo seu pequeno garotinho teria sua própria vida e caminharia com as próprias pernas.

Mas quando viera a décima carta de Draco, que sua águia lhe deixou o pergaminho e partiu, não evitou levar um choque ao ver, incrédulo e ficando sem ar, a foto do filho com ninguém menos que o filho de Potter, o desprezível Potter que passaram a brigar depois de tantos anos.

- Oh merda... – foi a única coisa que conseguiu pronunciar, além claro, de suas tensas mãos rasgarem a carta em duas partes.

Então aquele era o namorado do filho?

Um rapaz? Um viril, alto, corpulento, homem e másculo rapaz?

Onde foi parar a garota doce e delicada? Onde foi o bom gosto de seu primogênito? Onde foram todos os ensinamentos Malforianos?

- Narcissa! – berrou revoltado com uma saliente e pulsante veia a despontar na lateral de sua testa.

Cansou de avisar a mulher que se ela continuasse criando o filho entre revistas femininas, produtos de beleza e grifes de ultima moda o estaria estragando por toda vida – como se isso influenciasse nos sentimentos das pessoas.

Narcissa, que estava em sua sessão de massagem nem ligou com os berros do marido e nem se dignou a ver do que se tratava, apenas relaxou o corpo e adormeceu tranqüilamente, afinal, preocupação causava rugas.

Lucius vagou pelo escritório um par de voltas até que não resistiu ao impulso de correr para a lareira e lançar pó de flu gritando o endereço de Snape.

- Severus! Como por Merlin você deixou que meu Dragão se juntasse com o filho do Potter!

Snape sobre-saltou de susto fazendo com que sua poção se respingasse por todos os lados e olhou para sua lareira onde a cabeça de um irado e vermelho loiro flutuava entre as chamas.

- Oh, Lucius, é você – disse o homem entediado, recobrando sua postura mal-encarada e friamente meticulosa – Não posso fazer muito, visto que sou apenas um professor.

O patriarca rolou os olhos. – Claro, estou crente que tentou fazer algo ao menos para distanciá-los um pouco.

- Pra ser sincero... – o professor girou o corpo dessa vez para encarar ao amigo – Não. Eu não fiz absolutamente nada para impedir isso. Não movi um dedo para colocar juízo na cabeça oca de seu filho.

- E posso saber – sibilou, passando a se enfiar ainda mais na lareira, o que Snape ficou um pouco temeroso que o loiro desse de sair por ali e o matar, visto seu estado de nervos – Por que exatamente?

Severus fechou os olhos e suspirou.

- Pelo sorriso que Draco mantinha no rosto quando me contou...

E lá estava a arma mais letal de todas e que apenas Draco Malfoy possuía para desarmar e derrotar esses dois insensíveis e peçonhentos homens – seu sorriso.

Mas como todo bom Malfoy que se preze, não permitiria e botaria, mesmo que fosse à força, um pouco de juízo à cabeça do filho.

Calmamente histérico, se isso fazia algum sentido, esperou as férias de fim de ano chegar, e com ela, Draco.

Mas o que não contava, era que Draco não viesse sozinho, e sim com Potter. O mesmo Potter que causou na briga entre as duas famílias, o mesmo Potter que fez com que dois vizinhos que nem sabiam da existência do outro, se confrontasse acirradamente e que esse confronto durasse por tanto tempo, como durava.

E as palavras de reprimenda, de asco, de revolta e de bom-senso morreram na garganta ao ver aqueles lábios sorrir para si e a palavra "pai" escapar dentre esse sorriso.

Mesmo seu filho estando de mãos dadas com Potter, mesmo o apresentando como "noivo" e mesmo quando o mesmíssimo Potter lhe abraçou e lhe sorriu, um sorriso feliz e simples, como a que Draco lhe sorria desde pequeno. Mesmo assim, a raiva que sentia até então, a moléstia, a repulsa e a indignação foram pro espaço, sobrando apenas aquele conhecido sentimento de conforto e alegria, por saber que a vida não foi tão dura com seu filho e que ele podia rir tão facilmente, como ria agora.

E seu dia, que parecia ser um dos piores que passaria na vida, não foi tão drástica assim ao ver de camarote o seu eterno inimigo James Potter e sua esposa ficarem de boca aberta ao saberem quem era o namorado do filho, nem como um vermelho intenso tingia as faces do homem de óculos enquanto sua mulher sorria carinhosamente e parabenizava ao filho pela escolha, e soube, feliz, que não era o único que se debilitava ridiculamente por um simples sorriso, que não era o único que deixava suas qualidades mais puras como: arrogância, sarcasmos, maldade, frieza e aspereza; de lado, só para continuar a ver esse sorriso na boca de quem tanto influenciou e marcou sua vida, desde seu nascimento até agora. Porque sempre teria a certeza que seu mais imbecil e patético inimigo estaria em igual situação.

E no passar dos dias, quando apoiava na janela de sua fabulosa e rica sala de visitas, via seu único e mimado filho a caminhar pelo jardim abraçado a Harry Potter, trocando palavras amorosas, beijos e olhares, sabia que havia concordado com as escolhas de Draco desde que este viera ao mundo.

E quando Draco lhe avistava os observando, imponente e arrogante como todo bom Malfoy, vestes impecáveis, cabelo penteado com esmero e um cálice de ouro em sua mão direita, entre dedos repletos de anéis de pedras preciosas, lhe sorria amplamente, e esse sorriso lhe fazia recordar que era preciso ceder de vez em quando, e que a felicidade vinha através das coisas e dos momentos mais simples da vida, assim como simplesmente sorrir...

Fim

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** meu primeiro oneshot de Harry Potter! Milagre! Sempre acabo fazendo fics com dois ou mais capítulos, mas este é exceção! Espero que tenham gostado. Beijos a todos que leram! 

**¹Clabbert** – é uma criatura que vive em árvores, coloração verde, pernas e braços longos que utiliza para se agarrar e saltar entre as árvores. Sua alimentação consiste em lagartos e pequenos pássaros.

**²Billywig** – é um inseto da Austrália de cor azul. Sua picada, entre outras coisas, causa a levitação, se picado muitas vezes, pode causar no descontrole da levitação do corpo que pode durar dias ou nos casos mais graves, a levitação permanente.


End file.
